


Cheeseburgers

by MollyWeisser11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chubby Belle (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Gluttony Kink, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyWeisser11/pseuds/MollyWeisser11
Summary: Belle has taken rather well to a diet of daily cheeseburgers. Rumple also, though it doesn't trouble him. He finds Belle's broadening figure a sign of contentment. When Belle is confronted by a friend about her unmitigated weight gain, however, perhaps his private pleasure in watching Belle plumpen up is threatened... unless she likes it too...An AU version of Rumple’s romance with Belle set at a time before Belle loses her memory / crosses the town line (wherein they somehow have enough time to get fat together).





	Cheeseburgers

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: I am only starting the 3rd season of Once Upon a Time and I don’t want to wait until I’ve completed the show to write fanfiction. So here you get an AU version of Rumple’s romance with Belle set at a time before Belle loses her memory / crosses the town line (wherein they somehow have enough time to get fat together).

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather order a salad?” 

Ruby unconsciously licked her lips as she looked at the strange lovebirds who made one of the most powerful couples in town - The Beast and its Keeper. 

Rumple Von Stiltskin merely raised an eyebrow, looking curiously not at Ruby, but at his Belle. 

Belle had taken rather well to a diet of daily cheeseburgers, it was plain. The stalwart young heroine, known for her stout spirit, was clearly getting to be correspondingly stout of body. She’d always looked a bit like she was on the verge of plumpness, what with her sedentary lifestyle as an avid reader, but she hadn’t quite gone to fat when she’d been care taking for him in his house in the Enchanted Forest. The sheer quantity of housework to be done, honestly, must have kept the weight off. 

Now, however, the American lifestyle in Storeybrooke was getting to her - and she was plumping up fast, as delightfully round as one of Regina’s perfect apples. Her cheeks were rosy and flushed as the added weight made her gait more effortful; her upper arms were beginning to sag a bit with excess flesh; her tummy was bulging a bit, though it wasn’t much noticeable under her sundresses; but her breasts… oh heavens, they were spilling out of every sweetheart bodice she owned. 

Rumple, for his purposes, didn’t have the heart to make a fuss about it. Belle was beautiful no matter her shape or form - and if she grew discontented about her body’s little comely bounce, he could fix her up again straightaway with healing magic. No, Belle’s body growing rounder represented something Good to Rumple: it meant comfortable living, the kind of comfortable living he wished he could have given Milah, he wished he could have given Bae, but at least now he could give to her. 

Indeed, the high-calorie diet was doing him quite a bit of good as well. While Belle might have seemed oblivious to her growing chubby, Rumple was keenly aware of his own body’s changes. Every few weeks, he was noticing the size of his pants and waistcoat needed adjustment. Fortunately, he wasn’t the type to be shy about his own tailoring, so he made these changes with a minimum of fuss, hoping that she would not notice - or mind. 

Rumple did, indeed, take the opportunity to do some tailoring of Belle’s wardrobe, too, in the dark of night. Nothing significant - just enough to prevent her from being distressed at the situation. 

And so this moment at Granny’s was, in fact, the first time the subject had come up, in the whole six months they’d been together in this land. 

Belle squinted at Rumple in return, creasing her brow and pursing her lips in a way that only accentuated the hint of a double-chin that she was growing. It was adorable, and Rumple tried not to smile. 

“What are you saying, Ruby?” asked Belle quietly, her eyes widening as she took in the appearance of her lover. 

“I… I mean, nothing,” Ruby said, not wanting to offend Mr. Gold, and she turned away. “I’ll put your order in straight away.” 

Belle frowned. “Excuse me, dear, I’ll be just a moment.” So saying, she began to extricate herself from the booth to follow Ruby. This was a process because the skin of her thighs, bare from her dress’ riding up a bit after she sat down, was plastered against the plastic seat. 

“These booths seem to be of the opinion I should stay,” she groused as she finally made it off the bench, and she ran one unconscious hand down her side to smooth her dress into a presentable appearance.

“Take your time, my love,” Rumple said, sitting back and placing one hand on his own growing stomach. It made Rumple’s cock twitch to watch her struggle and wince with pain, and his stomach rumbled ominously. She was getting so very plump and delectable, his little Belle, and if he was honest with himself, she had never been prettier. 

Hopefully she wouldn’t be disgusted by the way his body was changing, too. Though he wasn’t overly concerned - magic could do quite a lot to mitigate the damage, if it were necessary. Not that he could ever be something worth looking at, of course, but at least he could be fit if she preferred it. 

But it looked like the time had come to *talk* about it, and Rumple could not help but feel nervous. Aside from being hungry, of course. 

As the girls disappeared into the bathroom, Granny came out to survey the population, and she sighed as she found Ruby’s order pad sitting near the register. 

“Anything else I can get you, before I go back to the kitchen, Mr. Gold?” she asked, obsequious and deferential, and seeing an opportunity to address that hungry glint in his eye. 

“I think I’ll have one of your cheesecakes, there,” Rumple said, deciding in a rash move to make a bit of a statement to Belle, just in case she was too embarrassed by Ruby’s confrontation to talk to him. 

“You mean a slice,” Granny said comfortably, and shuffled towards the case. 

“No, no, you misunderstand me, dearie,” Rumple said, a twisted smile on his face. “I meant *a whole one.*” 

………………… 

Soon enough Rumple was tucking away into his third slice of cheesecake. The whole rest of it sat at his elbow, a challenge that he couldn’t believe he’d set himself, but he wasn’t going to back down from it now. Granny was clattering away back in the kitchen, miffed at how he’d responded when she’d bade him not to waste his appetite on sweets til after dinner (with a toothy, indifferent grin). And while the girls had been in the bathroom no more than fifteen minutes, when they emerged again, Belle looked sullen and changed. 

She joined him in the booth and offered him a smile that was entirely too sweet. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized unnecessarily. 

“Don’t be,” Rumple said, contentedly dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin before serving himself a fourth slice. His stomach was full to bursting with the heavy sweet, but he couldn’t look her in the eye right now. He needed the distraction. 

That is, until he realized that she wasn’t talking - she was just looking at him. Watching. Waiting. 

So he did raise his head, and confidently pushed his plate towards her. “Want some? I couldn’t wait til our orders came out. Had to have a bite of… something.” 

He grinned, though the gesture was a mask to cover his profound insecurity. 

Belle looked sad, and actually ashamed. She shook her head, and he saw that her eyes were red, and about to become brimming with tears. 

“My… my dear!” He realized he’d gravely miscalculated somehow, and it felt like he was standing in quicksand. “What happened!” 

“I… I think I should take some time off cheeseburgers,” Belle said, looking incredibly deflated. That rosiness in her cheeks was gone, and her plumping cheeks seemed wilted, leaving her eyes wide and hollow-looking. “I… I’m sorry, Rumple,” she apologized, looking stricken, as if afraid he might beat her with his cane. “I didn’t mean to just… balloon up like this. I swear I didn’t mean to.” 

Her face suddenly crumpled into tears, and while she covered it quickly with a napkin, it was more than enough for Rumple to feel a shock of cold run through his body. 

“My… my love,” he whispered, “it doesn’t matter. It truly doesn’t.” 

“No, I know,” Belle answered, and laughed inappropriately. “No, I know. Belle is still inside me, I know she is. But in the meantime, call me something else. Please?” 

This made Rumple lean forward, extending a warm hand towards his woman. 

“Names are important, my dear,” he said softly, “And there’s never been one more important in my life as yours. I do not think you should relinquish it so easily.” 

“And why not?” Belle asked, taking the napkin down from her face. Her pain and sadness made him want to weep too. “You don’t have to flatter me. I’m not delusional. I know I look like a prize hog.” 

“My darling, far from it,” reassured Rumple, though he knew he had to take a different tack. 

“I just didn’t want to see it,” Belle grumbled, “I didn’t want to believe it’d happened again. And now look at me!” she said with a whimper, “It’s worse than it’s ever been.” 

“What’s worse?” Rumple asked, genuinely confused at this point, wondering if they were talking about the same thing. 

“I’ve. Gotten. Fat!” Belle whispered hoarsely, and began to weep piteously. 

At this moment, Ruby popped over with two take-out containers in hand. “I took the liberty,” she said, and she gestured to the unfinished half a cheesecake. “Would you like that boxed up?” 

“Yes, yes,” hissed Rumple in dismissal, racking his brain trying to think of what to tell her. 

…………………. 

Soon enough they were at home, in bed. Rumple sat propped up against the headboard, and Belle lay with her head in his lap, hands covering her face as she cried. 

“It’s always been my curse,” she sobbed as Rumple stroked her hair, “to be unfit for the name of Belle. Or more like,” she added with uncharacteristic black humor, “unable to fit garments made for a girl named Belle.” 

“You think that because you’ve gotten a bit chubby, you’re not beautiful anymore?” asked Rumple, incredulous. “Dearie, you know that real beauty comes from the inside, right? Isn’t that what you’ve proven to me, time and time again?” 

“Yes,” she said, and swallowed firmly. “I know it doesn’t make sense that I hold myself to a different standard. But if I’m not Beautiful,” she said, faltering, “then what am I? I’ve never been able to figure out the answer to that.” 

“That’s because the question is a false one,” Rumple said, feeling his temper surge within him. “You *always* are beautiful, Belle. If I changed you into an octopus, you’d be beautiful. That’s your curse, dearie, if you ever had one - you are destined to always be beautiful, no matter what form you take, and I am destined to always be awful, no matter what form I take. You can’t cheat Destiny, dearie” he said, with a bitter giggle coming up from his chest. “We are who we are. We can make choices and change some things about ourselves, of course, but we can’t change who we are.” 

This did not have the desired effect. Belle was quiet for several moments, then she sat up and twisted around to face him. 

“Don’t *ever* say that to me again,” Belle said, her voice low and dangerous. “Don’t tell me you’ve been indulging me with mockery. I thought you had true hope of becoming a better man.” 

“I do, and moreover: I am becoming a better man, and it is because of you, my dear,” Rumple answered, and sighed. “I think you misunderstand me, Belle,” he went on, and patted his thigh. He couldn’t help but wince at the way his flesh still wiggled after he lifted his palm. “I love you, and for the record, I think you’re even more beautiful now, with a little bit of weight on you, than even the first day I met you. And do you know why?”

She was quiet, but staring at him with glistening, serious eyes. He knew he had to tread very carefully now. 

“Because beauty is like a fountain in your heart,” he purred, raising a hand to move a stray lock out of her face. “If you have it, it flows freely throughout you, and makes the rest of you beautiful. Being a little bigger or smaller cannot diminish that. If anything,” he added, warming to the topic.“It might make your beauty and goodness shine just a little bit brighter - just as a larger wick produces more light,” he added helpfully. “Your beauty grows more radiant as every day passes,” he soliloquized in a final rhetorical thrust, “Why shouldn’t your body grow with it?” 

This speech was met with silence, initially, as Belle processed the information. And then, suddenly, she began to laugh - and this time properly, with happiness and delight mostly restored to her voice. Rumple smiled with relief. 

“Fine,” Belle conceded, and then with a sudden motion, she pressed a chubby finger into Rumple’s overstuffed tummy. He tried to squirm away, and he chortled at the ticklish feeling. “I suppose Ruby’s observation tonight gave me a bit too much of a startle. You’re sweet to comfort me so,” she said, and pressed a kiss into his cheek. 

“Truth be told,” she went on, and sighed, leaning into his welcoming embrace, “I might have been expecting more judgement since it was of great concern to my parents that I keep myself trim to honor my name. Those old memories have quite a powerful hold on me.” 

“Oh my dear,” Rumple whispered, feeling chagrined at his nocturnal tailoring sessions of her garments. “I’m so sorry.” 

But Belle wasn’t interested in an apology. “The good news is, you’ve made me realize… they’re not here. I don’t have to justify my body to them anymore.” 

And then she raised a quirky eyebrow in a way that usually precluded her most arousing sexual activities. “And I also realized something else,” she said simply, “The bad news is… I haven’t been eating those cheeseburgers all on my own.” 

It was at this moment that she grabbed at his lapels and pulled apart his tight waistcoat, buttons and all. They ricocheted against the ceiling and floor and walls like a dozen silver balls. And then she gave the same treatment to Rumple’s shirt, and the plastic buttons dashed across the bedspread. 

Granted, ordinarily they wouldn’t have done that - Rumple liked himself some good quality garments. But a tiny bit of magic in the bedroom, when covertly used, did lend a bit of unique drama. 

“Precisely,” intoned Rumple, slipping down on the pillows as Belle began to plant hot, feverish kisses on his stretch-marked belly. He felt monstrously large and broad as she touched him there, all across every soft inch of him, even though he knew it was only a tiny little pot belly. 

“I can’t remember seeing so much of you before, you funny little man,” Belle teased, and stroked the tender area all along the underside of his stomach, which was beginning to pooch over his waistband. “You’re positively pudgy now, aren’t you?” 

She wagged a finger at him. But the salacious smile on her face, paired with the way she was wobbling his excess flesh so gently, betrayed her true feelings. 

And, oh! In a second, she’d found the hint of his own emerging double-chin, and she was nibbling on it ravenously. 

“I think I get it, now,” Belle inhaled, interrupting herself by pressing fierce, intense kisses all up and down his jawbone. “Cheeseburgers. We’ve been getting fat together. We’ve been enjoying our lives. Eating too much, enjoying our domesticity. I see, it’s a good thing. We’re a *normal* couple.” 

“When have we *ever* been a normal couple?” asked Rumple, only willing to indulge her so far. 

“Never before,” Belle answered between hot tongue flicks up and down his neck. “But I guess it’s working out nicely now.” 

“True,” answered Rumple, allowing himself to be washed over with her cleansing love for the moment, “I… I’m glad you aren’t in too much distress over it,” he whimpered as she teased his bare nipples. “I’m glad you see what I mean.” 

“We are helping each other see the beauty in ourselves,” Belle answered, her tone sweet and sultry. Then, in a sudden flounce, she flipped onto her back and pulled down her panties. “Now help persuade me that my beauty is more than just skin deep, Rumplestiltskin.” 

“Oh, dearie, you need only ask,” he answered, a low growl in his voice, and proceeded to make her whimper his name in ecstasy. 

……………………..


End file.
